Soupy Dreams
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Monsters steal Sam's soup in her dreams, but why? Carly has an idea. Cam, but only if you don't blink.


A/N: This follows directly after the episode "iDate a Bad Boy," and it made total sense while I was writing it. I'm certain that Sam would have the dream again when Missy showed up in 2x16 and tried to steal Carly away from her.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, though I am pleased with all the best-friend subtext they're giving. It makes little stories like this possible.

iCiCiCiCiC

"I had the dream again," Sam said as she flopped down on the Shay's couch after a grueling day of learning nothing at school.

"The one about bacon?" asked Carly, a half-quizzical half-amused look on her face.

A dejected sigh was the immediate response, followed by Sam's woeful voice, "No, I _like_ that one. This one's making me lose my precious beauty sleep."

A lightbulb appeared to turn on in Carly's head as she straightened up saying, "The soup-stealing monster?"

At Sam's pitiful nod Carly made a sympathetic "Aww" and handed Sam a drink and a package of jerky.

Sam flashed a grin as she tore into the bag. "You know just how to make a girl feel better Carls."

"Well, I do try." She took a sip of her drink and dug through the couch cushions for the remote controller to the television. "I wonder why you keep having that dream. It's so weird."

"I know! I'm sick of it." Sam bit viciously into another piece of jerky. "Spencer tried to shrink my head about it, but he couldn't come up with anything."

Carly hid a smile behind the rim of her glass as she tried not to laugh at her best friend's mauling of helpless meat products, "Hmm, well, maybe he wasn't doing it right. What did he try?"

Sam waved her jerky wielding hand vaguely, "Word association that lead to lunch and having me 'confront my fears'." She snorted and ate more jerky.

"Confront your fears…did that involve a costume?"

"And soup. I bruised his ribs. With a ladle."

"That's my little ruffian," Carly laughed, "Poor Spencer. Let me see…when did you start having the dream this time?"

Sam chewed thoughtfully, "The night you called and told me about bad-boy-wannabe and his juvenile delinquencies. By the way, if he shows up here asking what happened to those fluffy dolls of his I totally didn't paint them all hot pink and smear them with Vaseline."

"Got it." Carly said slowly, her wide eyes regarding Sam carefully. "So, the dream started the night I told you about Griffon?"

Sam nodded, paying Carly only partial attention, the rest consumed by her food and the cow on the screen.

An idea slowly formed in Carly's mind as she thought back to other instances of Sam having this particular dream. The first time it happened was the night after Carly told Sam about getting her first kiss. The second, when Carly was obsessing over one of the basketball players at school. The third time when they were fighting over that AV club friend of Freddie's. And now, again, when Griffon showed up. Carly saw the pattern clearly now. Sam had that disturbing dream every time Carly had a romantic interest.

"Aww," Carly said, "I'm your soup."

Sam snapped out of the jerky induced daze she'd been in to look at Carly like she was crazy, feeling she'd definitely missed a big part of the conversation. "What? You're not soup."

Carly smiled, charmed by Sam's subconscious, "I'm your _soup_."

"You're my soup?" Sam asked bewildered.

"I'm _your_ soup." Carly nodded.

"You're my soup?" Sam asked a little incredulously this time.

Carly nodded again, deciding to explain it to her friend. "You have this dream every time I get a boyfriend. We don't spend as much time together when I have a boyfriend because I'm spending it with him. So he's the monster taking me away from you. See? I'm your soup."

Sam thought about it a second, then slowly began to nod. "You're my soup."

Carly smiled.

"Well, in that case, soupy" Sam pointed a piece of jerky sternly at Carly, "no more boyfriends for you. I need my beauty sleep. You'll just have to settle for spending all your time with me."

Carly laughed thinking all things considered she could do far worse than spending the rest of her life with Sam. Besides, she totally has Sam wrapped around her little finger.

iCiCiCiCiC

A/N: Now I want soup. Please review!


End file.
